Dean Quisling
Pvt. Dean Quisling was born two years before Emergence Day and joined the military as a COG soldier during the Locust War, joining a year before the Lightmass Offensive at the age of sixteen along with his twin brother, Max. Both brothers served in Dawn Squad under Sgt. Briggs. Personality & Traits Dean is known for his dirty-colored, shoulder-length blond hair, pale grey eyes and upbeat attitude despite his young age, lack of general battlefield experience and the horrors he has witnessed growing up. Dean has displayed greater mental fortitude than his twin, as Max suffers from recurring nightmares regarding E-Day and the death of their parents, while Dean mostly sleeps easy. When questioned by medics regarding this, Dean's older brother, Nash, said Max may be strong physically, but when it came to drive and sheer willpower Dean trumped him, which may have been one of the reasons for his lack of trauma. And while this may make him come across as cold and uncaring, nothing could be farther from the truth, with his friends describing him as a cheerful and caring young man who even sympathizes with the plight of the Stranded, as well as other unfortunate victims of the ongoing war. Per the orders of his sergeant he wears the classic gears helmet but, in truth, prefers to go without and often does, much to Brigg's growing annoyance. As genetically identical twins, he and his brother, Max, share the same appearance with the sole exception of their hair and eyes. Normally the only way to tell the two apart are their hair and eyes, as they even wear the same style of armor. Despite his young age, Dean is a keen shot, though not to the same extremes as his twin brother, Max. He favors the Hammerburst Assault Rifle in battle because of its accuracy, lack of considerable recoil and its stopping power even at range. He is also familiar enough with attack choppers to "kinda fly" a damaged King Raven with initial difficulty. Biography Before E-day Day Dean was the son of Sgt. Micheal Quisling, a Tyran Gear, and Samantha Quisling, who was of Kashkuri origins as well as a medic during the Pendulum Wars. Before E-day the Quisling family lived rather comfortably within Ephyra City. His father was killed on E-day ensuring the safe evacuation of his eldest son, Nash Quisling, who escaped with his three younger brothers, Ethan, twin infants Dean and Max strapped around his body as well as basic supplies. Dean was raised by his parents neighbors who were staying in Jacinto during the events of E-day and the years following. Early Childhood Dean remained in Jacinto with his brothers and foster family, intent on taking revenge against the Locust who killed his parents. For this reason he took to his studies with vigor and surprising gusto, intent to absorb knowledge to better aid his dreams of vengeance; which effectively kept him off the streets unlike his brother Ethan, who quickly fell into the gang life despite Nash's protests. Dean and Max excelled in their studies alongside fellow student, Gary Henderson and Joceline Smalling, with the four being all but inseparable. Aside from Locust raids on Jacinto and news of the ongoing war, Dean lead a normal childhood within Jacinto's walls. Battle of Ephyra & Military Training Although he was nowhere near the battlefield, the Battle of Ephyra marked the time when Dean and his brother Max first began their military training while only at the tender age of twelve years. With the loss of their capital city, the COG were desperate for recruits - anyone would do. With his early focus on military knowledge, Dean completed his military training within four years and entered active service at the age of sixteen just as Operation: Midnight was completed. Lightmass Offensive Scouting Timgad Valley :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 1 - Scouting Timgad Valley. Mission to Algangi :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 2 - Mission to Algangi. Deploying the Lightmass Bomb :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 3 - Deploying the Lightmass Bomb. Post-Lightmass Bombing Journey to Jilane :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Interlude 1 - Journey to Jilane. Escaping Jilane :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 4 - Escaping Jilane. Defending Jacinto :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 5 - Defending Jacinto. Operation: Hollow Storm Break from Action :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Interlude 2 - Break from Action. Guarding Pomeroy Depot :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 6 - Guarding Pomeroy Depot. Assault on Landown Begins :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 7 - Assault on Landown Begins. Evacuation to Jacinto and Final Stand :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 8 - Evacuation to Jacinto and Final Stand. Lambent Invasion Notable Quotes *(To Sgt. Briggs following the latter's comment about his use of the Hammerburst) - "With all due respect, Sir, I'd use my dead grandmothers slipper if it lot me kill the Locust." *(To his brother upon seeing stray Locust) - "Uh, Max? Ain't you always talkin' 'bout how good a shot you are? Prove it. They're all yours." Trivia *Like many gears, Dean often forgoes wearing the combat helmet, but does so anyway because of orders from his Sergeant. *Dean prefers Locust weaponry to COG weaponry, seen in his usage of the Hammerburst Assault Rifle over the traditional Lancer Mk.2 Assault Rifle. *Dean's last name, Quisling, is another term used for snake. Dean has a snake tattoo on the outside of his right arm. Behind the Scenes Out of the main characters featured in Gears of War: Rising Scions - Max, Gary, Joceline and Dean himself - Dean underwent the least amount of change from the initial draft next to Gary. He always favored Locust weaponry, namely the Hammerburst Assault Rifle and Gorgon Burst Pistol. He also favored the Torque Bow. His last name, Quisling, was also a change from the initial design. Dean's family name was originally Stratton with him being a relative of Jace Stratton featured in the comics and Gears of War 3. The Torque Bow he used was meant to be a present from Jace himself. I changed the name to Quisling to keep more in line with the canon universe. Category:Characters Category:Gears